Autumnal Gala
by theeShadyLady
Summary: During the annual celebration held at the Autumn palace there is one person left out. A young, orphaned Halfling who is looked down upon because of lineage bias. Will be multiple chapters. ((Chapter 1: for Sara Raasch's Summer Blizzard.))


It's a fine sight to see; the soldiers in their dress-uniforms and the weapons-makers in silken suits and dresses. Everything a fantastical blur of amber, crimson, and gold.

This Ball is held every year, but this was the first time I've seen it.

Now you might be wondering why if everyone is invited why I'm not in there dancing with the other weapons-makers. Well, it's because I'm what they call a halfling, my father was from Winter and my mother was an Autumnian. There aren't any laws against half-bloods, after all Princess Shazi is a halfling, but it's not normal for common citizens to be halfling. It doesn't help that I look like a Springer which makes people even more nervous, so I tend to just avoid any interaction with others.

I'm not sure what drew me to the Ball this year, but here I am three-stories up looking down at the other Autumnians from an empty balcony. In the corner of the room there is another boy. He's alone, like me, but it seems to be by choice as he keeps waving off the girls that pull at him to dance.

Suddenly he looks up and of course I just stand here like a leaf-loving fool. He stands up, eyes still locked on mine. I'm sure from here he can't tell what—who I am. Around here everyone has heard of me, I'm the only halfling in this part of Primoria.

I drop down hoping that will stop him from doing what I think he's going to do. After a moment I sneak a peek over the edge. The boy is gone. I breathe a sigh of relief and continue my observation.

"What are you doing?" The sudden intrusion nearly causes me to fall off the balcony, but I hand grabs my elbow steadying me.

"I'm just watching. I'm sorry. I'll go. I'm sorry."

"I'm not going to hurt you."

I let out a relieved sigh a little to loudly and blush.

"Hey, you're Bahram aren't?"

"Yes," I swallow hoping he won't change his mind. I've been beaten up enough in my life for who I am.

"You got a good view from up here?"

I shrug.

"Do you want to come down with me?"He smiles and I want more than anything to say yes, but I just shake my head.

"Mind if I stay up here then?"

"No," I reply my mouth dry. He drops down next to where I sit watching between the balcony bars at the dancing mass of skin and fabric.

"What's this for," I finally as when I build up the courage.

"Oh, well it's a celebration of the Autumnal Equinox," he pauses and must see that I have no idea what that is. "Which is the night that all the Rhythms enter their Autumn season. It's when over half of Primoria is in Autumn. It's beautiful really." He whispers the last part.

"Why weren't—Don't you like to dance?"

"I, well, there just hasn't been anyone I want to dance with."

"Oh."

"Do you see her?" He points to a girl in a ruby red dress standing alone near where he was sitting.

"That's who you want to dance with?"

"No. Oh, no, I mean, that's my sister."

"She's pretty."

"Yeah, she's getting married next week. To him." He points to a guy in a soldier's uniform dancing with three girls in the middle of the floor.

"Why isn't he with your sister than?"

"She hates dancing. And music. And bunny rabbits. Basically anything that brings joy." He grins at me.

"How about you?"

"Huh?" I'm like a fox in the headlights ready to flee.

"Do you dance?"

"I dunno how."

"I'll show you and then you can tell me."

"No! What? I don't even know you. I'm—I'm a halfling, you shouldn't even be talking to me."

"Okay, well, I'm Darien. I'm a soldier," he motions to his uniform as he gets to his feet. "And I can talk to whoever I feel like. Now, would you like to dance with me?"

 **~theeShadyLady~**

 **A/N** **:** _ **Bahram** (pronounced bah-hrahm) **means "Winning Over Resisting People" in Persian :)**_

 _ **Darien** (pronounced dur-ye-ann) **means "A Good and Wealthy Protector" in Persian :)**_

 _ **((Yes, both Bahram and Darien are male.))**_


End file.
